


Tales of Kill

by Silverfox893



Series: Dipper Pines and the Five Bills [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, I up the rating cuz Kill curses a lot, Kill is sane, Not a Fight Falls Au, but still has anger management problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox893/pseuds/Silverfox893
Summary: or the Story of a Sane Bill he forms out side the barrier read after chapter 18 of Waiting for you to come home to me





	1. Chapter 1

December 26 around the same time Bill and Will became earth bond. 

Ford was keeping a lookout for the Oni that had put a child in a coma with the boys' father and very withdrawn and silent mother was below deck with her son never leaving the boys side.  

They had taken the boy away from the town as it seemed to only be interested in the boy Stan was below deck guarding the door.

His head was killing him it feels like something was trying to burst out it was growing and growing until he passed out the last thing he saw was a flash of red.

"hey hey asshole wake up," someone says slapping him Stan opened his eyes there was an almost naked (he stole Stan coat and tied it around his waist) teenage boy in front of him he had bright red hair, dark red eyes and bronzed skin (darker than Bill)

"w-what .who . are you the Oni," the man asked sitting up

"What don't mistake me for one of those fuckers now tell me where am i, who are you ,and why the fuck I am a human" he growled grabbing Stan by the collar there was a roar top side both males look to the stairs just as the door shot opened an Oni ran in and punch in first person he came across which just so happened to be the red-haired teen but he wasn't knocked down he growled making the ogre-like creature paused confused

the teenager stood up from his kneeling position he was smiling. he wiped the blood from his lip  
"you have no idea how bad you just fucked up," the red-haired boy says dealing a punch so powerful it sent it flying back thru the door it came from

Stan stared in horror at the teens back where there was a large red Cipher wheel tattoo

"Bill," he says in confusion the redhead looked at him and blinks

  
"Oh good so you have heard of me I'll be back, " he says and stomps up the stairs his eye's glowing red the Oni look at him confused and enraged along with Ford the other man was knocked out

Bill cracked his knuckles smiling a wide smile "you know I don't like being attack and I certainly don't like waking up bond to some meat bag body, all be it a very nice one but hey don't take this personally I just need to hit something " he says before he started whaling on the Oni

Stan stumbles up the stairs and over to Ford "Stan what's going on who is that and how is he punching the Oni" Ford asked

"*hehe* funny story I passed out my head was killing me and when I woke up the kid had stolen my coat and was shaking me asking where he was and why he was human," Stan said

  
Ford Frowned "that answered none of the questions I asked" the older twin complained the Oni was bloody and trying to fight back Bill finally just headbutted it knocking it out

Bill got off of it he was partially covered in blood some of it his most of it the Oni's he walked over to the two men

"hello there Names Bill Cipher," The teen said holding out a bloody hand for them to shake Ford punched him in the nose the teen stumbles back holding it

"OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR" Bill yelled glaring at Ford

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY AND I DEMON" Ford yelled pointing and an accusing finger at him Bill blinked and tilted his head to the side in genuine confusion

"I don't even know you," he said baffling the two men

  
Stan stepped up "OK what do you remember do you know the year," he asked Bill looked thoughtfully

"um, the end of the Salem witch trials in the summer. so 1693 " he asked Stan shook his head

"it's 2014 well 2015 in a few days," Ford said Bill's eye's widened in shock

"The fuck what the hell happened, " he said panicking the boy and his mother walked up on deck

  
"Daddy " the boy ran over to the Oni Confusing Stan and Ford. Bill looked at them noting their confusion

the woman walked over to the Oni petting his hair

"what you didn't know the man over there that's knocked out is half Baku he probably wanted the Onis family and hypnotized them well the boy still has Oni blood so he wasn't able to keep him in a trace so he was using him as food by keeping him asleep the Onis the father" Bill explain as the Oni shrank into a handsome black hair human looking male with two small flesh colored horns on his head and pointed ears

"if you knew that why did you beat the crap out of him," Ford asked his eye twitching

  
"pfft he needed it he was in a blood rage sure i went a little overboard but I needed to express some rage but don't worry his kind heals fast even halfling like him I'd be more worried about the Baku waking up well for you stupid dream eaters kinda fear and worship me as a god well they did I don't know if they do any more" Bill said as he examines his body.

  
"we better restrain him," Ford said nodding to Stan who groaned and went to grab some chains from below deck  
Bill was sitting on the ground watching his toes move with childish fascination

  
Ford study's him  "are you really bond to that body," he asked

"yes i think it's mine if I had a body in this dimension and got my energy form shattered then all it would have taken was a simple handshake from a creature, demon, mage, or a human with at least half of that type of blood to give me a form that is of their same blood but different it would look like I would in their family same age to say this body is fifteen with all certainty" he responded

"do you know of Weirdmageddon," Ford asked keeping his hand nears his gun

Bill looked thoughtful at the sky

"hum no sorry never heard of that is that even a word," Bill says

  
Ford relaxed if only a little. Stan came up and chained up the Baku

  
"do you remember Gravity Falls," he asked

  
Bill scratched his head and furrowed his brow

 

"no I can't...., know it's in Oregon but I don't know how I know it wasn't a town back during the witch trials but that's all I know about it anything else is just so blank like more than half of my life is gone like I don't feel like I'll ever remember" he said Ford relaxed a little more

"my name is Stanford Pines do you know it,", he asked Bill shook his head no Ford relaxed almost all the way.

"well I know Stanford is a name and a pine is a tr....wait Pines,", Bill says Ford was completely tense again.

  
"Dipper Pines I remember being stagnant in the middle of a forest,", the teen says a calm genuinely happy smile appeared on his face Ford hand was now over his gun

"what do you remember about him," the man asked ready to pull the gun if the wrong answer was given

  
"he would talk to me tell me stories of his life I can't remember most of them but I remember being happy when he was there and being sad when he left. I remember a red-eyed demon asking for the piece of his soul that I got from..... I must have made a deal with him at some point that I can't remember but I wouldn't give it to him I wanted to keep him away from him. I offered him someone called Specs can't put a voice or a face to the name he got angry and left" Bill stood up and started pacing Ford was still tense but a little less so

"he came back tonight and asked again but this time knew he wouldn't take no for an answer he would take it by force even if he broke the soul piece he was after so i..... wait do you have a metal plate in your head,", he asked Ford nodded

  
"it's you he didn't specify this time he just said, Pines. so it gave him your soul piece cause I knew he wouldn't be able to control you because of the plate...... to save him because once I was earth bond all the soul pieces would become locked in my mortal form and almost impossible to take....... but wait why don't i fell it hum maybe its in my Mindscape" he finished

  
Ford had calm down but Stan looked pissed

  
"YOU GAVE DEMON MY BROTHERS SOUL" he yelled

"Hey, what was I suppose to do give him Dippers I... he's...... I was selfish, ok I know it was wrong but I didn't want to lose him .he.......he took care of me cleaned me, sang to me, smiled at me I just ...... I just wanted to protect him is that so wrong " the red-haired teen says Ford shook his head

"of course not I would have done the same Dipper is my nephew I'm glad you gave him mine instead,", Ford said Stan huffed

"yeah me to" he added

  
"*yawn* this ... mean I guess my body feels heavy do you know what I need to do" he asked

"uh sure just go to the room that says Stan and lay on the bed your body will do the rest,", Stan said Bill stumbled off

after Bill was gone Stan turn to Ford

  
"so what do we do now," he asked

  
"with what the Oni and his family, the Baku, or Bill" Ford said answering his question with another question

  
Stan Frowned "the last two the family seem like they'll be just fine," he said pointing to the three people huddled together smiling and hugging lost in their own little world

  
"well the Oni will probably know how to take care of the Baku but Bill I don't know he says a lot of his memories are gone  this could be a good chance for us" Ford replied smiling Stan grabbed his shirt and started shaking him

"what to get us killed did you see what he did he has some serious anger problems" Stan complained

"yes, so do you but he talks in straightforward sentences, he didn't speak in riddles, and he didn't try mess with us don't you see it, Stanley, " he says smiling wider Stan put him down and shook his head

  
"this Bill this human Bill he's Sane he has a normal thought process, sure he has anger issues but that can be fixed this Bill in the most simple terms is human with all the emotions to go with it like Tad Strange" Ford finished Stan frowned and Groaned

  
"you do realize he's a teenager right you want to raise a teenage dream demon turned human", he asked Ford Nodded

"ok fine but you are the one to teach him how to use the bathroom the means pissing, shitting, showering, brushing, and everything else that's gross," Stan said

  
end


	2. From Bill to Kill

the Baku was taken into custody by the Oni who turns out is an officer from the Mythos Council named Hisoka which he explained was run by supernatural creatures to protect others like themselves they are the supernatural vision of the U.N. the Oni came back hours later to ask about Bill. Ford had been worried that they'd know of Bill so Stan told them his name was Killian

"yeah Killian I just call him Killer or Kill We found him Deep in the woods of Gravity Falls being raised by Manotaurs," Stan said like he was showing tourist around the Mystery Shack 

"oh that explains the anger problem but why was he threatening you and almost naked when I was coming down the stairs," Hisoka asked remembering it vaguely.

"oh that Killian has a problem with not being in the front line because he's grounded he threw all the clothes we bought him overboard when he got angry he was staying in Stanley's room because your family was in his" Ford explained trying to follow Stan's lead.

  
"ok but the boy is obviously a half-demon where is his family," the Oni asked Bill walked out in one of Stan robes

"don't have one they left me to die you know how Arch demons treat halflings I'd rather live with these assholes then be a mind puppet for some high Alpha bastard," the redhead says having heard the whole conversation

"ah yes I can see that so your an Alpha then," Hisoka asked smirking a bit

"don't give that look yes I'm an Alpha but you know as well as I do only Vermilion cult of Arch demons abandon there young but only Betas that what happened I didn't present at nine like I was supposed to so they thought I was a Beta and abandoned me near Gravity Falls I was a late bloomer I presented at thirteen now I'm with these fuckers for protection because they came back for me after they found out, so here I am" he explained

"so you are of the Vermilion cult," the Oni asked frowning

  
"no those shit stains can go straight to hell their dead to me" the redhead hissed Hisoka smiled

"I guess it's ok then so long as you behave, " he says chuckling a bit at the statement and brought out his hand

"I make no such promises but I promise not to kill any sentient beings unless they try to kill me first" the teen replied

"fine I can live with that only if you start wearing clothes deal," Hisoka says Bill grabs his hand

"Deal," Bill said Hisoka left the boat

Bill sigh "sorry I had to hijack the conversion there but I really didn't want to go through the non human adoption system I don't know if its as bad as it was back during the witch trials but I'm not willing to test those waters but hey at least you chose a good name Lee I like it Kill has a nice ring to it" the redhead says

"glad you like it, it's your  name from now on we can't be sure this Mythos council won't be keeping an eye on us so we need to keep your cover," Ford said Stan smiled at this

  
"I understand if they know who I am they might not be too happy I don't remember them much just little thing here and there like they don't like going to New Jersey, Afghanistan, Jerusalem, or Chernobyl................ no, wait that's just Alphas who hate those places, not that I know what the first and the last ones are" Kill said

Ford right eye twitched "I'm buying you some books on world History first chance I get," he said

"wonderful by the way the Oni slipped me this hard card and a note what is a foster care payment and whats it for," Kill asked holding up the letter and a Debit card  
Ford took the letter opened it

  
"you have been approved to foster a half demon. as the research into your past exploits with rescuing creatures and keeping them secret, you have both been hired as part the human sector of the research and rescue division of the Mythos organization and your past crimes have been cleared. you will be paid for past and future jobs along with travel expenses and with 1000 dollar in child support twice a month the current balance is 11, 800 dollars .us a package will be sent in the next day with your credentials and the Mythos law and regulations along with the most wanted list" Ford read

"so we're getting paid to watch him and to travel plus our criminal records are cleared," Stan says Having taken the card from Kill when he tried to bite it

"I guess so but why pay us that much a month to take care of B...Kill," Ford asked pointed at Kill

"remember what Tad said Demon puberty is hell," Stan said

"who is Tad" Kill asked Stan and Ford looked at each other

"Tad Strange" Stan says

  
"I'd say you two are more then a tad strange" Kill said frowning

  
"no Tad Strange he's used to be an energy demon like you he was a square," Ford says

Kill tilted his head confused "use to be" he asked

"yeah he's half human like you now has been for what eighteen years," Stan said

"still nothing" he replied

"he would visit your statue with Dipper" Ford added

  
"was he a tall guy in black with a round hat," he asked the two Stans nodded

"ok yeah I vaguely remember him but I don't remember a face" Kill said

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story does not have a specified day on which i post it will be random


	3. Kill meets Will

two weeks later

Ford had taught Kill about human functions and was documenting him. Stan had taught him how to clean the boat which Kill found hard to do without most his powers but at lease he had super strength . needless to say he was exhausted from cleaning the Stan o' war III (they needed a bigger boat ) the Mythos people provided it and even took the Stan o' war II back to Gravity Falls.

  
Kill flopped down in his bed exhausted Stan had made him clean the ship top to bottom after the incident with a Siren got a little out of hand Kill responds was "the fucker grabbed my ass"

  
in the mindscape

Kill walked around trying to piece together what he could he was still looking for Dipper soul piece he was worried it had been lost

"hello" a meek voice said Kill looked over to the source glaring it was a small, pale ,blue version of him that was dirty and naked  
the bluenette yelped at the glared

  
"i-i-i-i'm s-s-sorry i thought you were some one else" the blue one says Kill walk over to him and circled him

 

"what are you, you look like some weak pussy ass version of me" he growled the blunette squeeked and hid behind one of the many trees in the grey scaled world

"i-i'm sorry i'm Bill but the yellow me calls me Will " he said Kill raised his brow

"a yellow Bill ,a blue Bill and a red Bill damn and where is this yellow Bill" he asked Will was shaking

"h-h-he's only here at night" He responed Kill chucked

"it's Night now dumb ass" he hissed Will squeaked again and jumped

"not here in Gravity Falls" Will whimpered

  
"in Gravity Falls so some of my mind still there" Kill says quietly to him self  
he looked back at Will

"so why are you such a wimp" the red haired teen asked

"i remember a lot of people i hurt and bad things I've done, what if the Mythos Council come's after me I've done such horrible thing , what if humans find me and force to do bad things i'm not brave any more " the bluenette says sobbing at the end Kill growled

  
"MAN UP YOUR A DEMON AREN'T YOU GROW SOME FUCKING BALLS" He yelled Will screamed and vanished  
Kill couldn't feel him any more but instead of being happy he felt cold and empty

  
"why, do i feel so incomplete " he said putting his hand over his heart he felt warm water running down his face

he shot up in bed his face felt wet his throat tight he got out of bed and went to Fords room Kill knocked on the door a minute later the man answered

"Kill what's wrong" the man asked Kill had his head down cast

"you told me to come to you if i feel or did something new" he says lifts his head Fords eyes widen at the tears running down his face

"they won't stop" Kill whimpered Ford ushered him in

"Kill what happened " the man asked after sitting the boy down

"i was in my Mindscape still seeing if could find Dippers piece but instead i came a cross a dream version of me" the teen answered Ford pulled out his notebook

"what was he like was he the old you" he asked Kill shook his head

"no he was dirty ,naked ,pale skin , lilith ,blue haired version of this me " he said Ford wrote away

"fascinating and what happen did he attack you" the man asked

"no he was a pussy scared of his own shadow ,of me i asked him who he was he said he was called Will" Kill told him

"really why was he scared" Ford asked

"he told me he remembered doing bad things that he hurt people he said he wasn't brave anymore so i....*choke*" he paused

"i yelled at him he screamed like a girl and vanished" he says Ford put his hand on his shoulder

"then why are you crying" the man asked

"i don't know it like as soon as he was gone i felt empty like someone punched me in the damn heart, then they just started falling and i just wanted him to come back" Kill sobbed Ford patted him on the back

"your sad maybe it's as you said the other day your Mindscape is empty maybe the fact you had some one there even if he was just a manifestation of your own weakness having him there was nice for a change and maybe he'll come back" ford said

two weeks later

Kill had been chasing Will the Mindscape for two weeks every time he had found him he had run away or disappear this time Kill had him cornered at some sort of shack that look like it was falling apart he stopped him with two words

"I'M SORRY" he yelled Will stopped and looked at him still shaking and afraid

"w-what" was Wills timid responds

"i'm sorry OK i have some anger issues i need to work through so please stop running from me and talk to me " the red head begged Will scooched closer a bit

"your not g-going to yell at me" the bluenette asked

"i can't promise that but i'll try" the red head responded Will nodded but he was still scared

"what do you want to talk about" Will asked

"i'd ask what your afraid of but i'm guessing that's a long list so i'll ask want do you know " Kill asked

"not much i know human and Mythos politics , the crimes they committed against each other , the people i let die , the evil bad horrible things people summoned me to do,i-i don't want to talk about them though" he says now curled in a ball sobbing

  
Kill walked over and put his hand on his shoulder Will flinched but calmed down when he start to rub his back

  
"ok don't remember bad things let's talk about something good do you remember any thing good anyone" Kill asked Will furrowed his brow

"a boy with brown hair and grey eyes he would talk to me when i was frozen in the woods he would clean me , put up wards to keep me safe, tell me stories , he even kissed my forehead once" he says smiling

  
"Dipper" they both say at the same time

  
"you remember him to" Will asked Kill smiled

"yah he was there for us we were happy when he was there but sad when he was gone" Kill says

"but he always promised to come back in the summer" Will says

  
the next morning Kill went to Ford smiling

  
"so i take it you found him" he says

"yes and i have some theory's i think he's the manifestation of all my fears or he maybe what happen to Dippers soul piece i don't know maybe i'm being hopeful thinking that Dipper is trying to protect me in some way from the bad things I've done he feels kinda like Dipper ....i miss him" Kill explained Ford wrote every thing down

"don't worry you'll see Dipper again in the summer when we go back i told you that" Ford said Kill saw a picture of Ford the the others in front of the mystery shack His eye's widen looking at the building

"He lead me to that building in my Mindscape " he said showing the picture to Ford

"really then you may very well be right about Will" the man responded

February 18

  
Kill was frantic he couldn't find Will any where he final worked up the nerve to go in the shack he looked almost every where until there was only one place left to look the attic he slowly opened the door there was Will floating over the bed on the left side of the room Kill walked over to him

"Will wake up you don't need to sleep in here" he said sitting down and petting the bluenettes hair

it was like he was in a deep sleep

"*choke* what ever i did i'm sorry please just wake up" he begged not seeing him twitch

'i.......am....ok..........................i................just ...........need .............to........... sleep ................for......awhile...............give me.........time.........ok.....Killy' Wills voice echoed through out the room Kill smiled

  
"ok i know your just a dream but i'll wait" he said

 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review


	4. Kill Meets Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and he is not happy

March 18

  
Kill sat by Will petting his hair he visits him every night tonight was different he heard someone out side. the front door opening he as quietly as he could crept down stairs he looked around the corner in to the living room there was a blond with his back to him going through things

"this place hasn't changed a bit" the blond said Kills eyes widen and he turned away his voice he sounded kind like his be it a bit more Jovial he turned back only to have the blond right in his face there was a spark and they both jump back at the sight of their doppelganger Kill fell on his ass

"who the fuck are you " he growled

  
"names Bill" he said

  
"you must be the yellow bill Will mentioned" Kill said 

Bill was in his face again "wait you know Will are you real" he asked feeling the red heads face Kill pushed him away and stood up

"of course i'm real your the one whose not real " Kill said

Bill chuckled "then what is Will" he asked

"the manifestation of Dippers soul piece protecting me from all the bad things I've done "the red head told him  
the blond thought about it and nodded

  
"so what do you call your self bro" he asked

  
Bill was upside down curled in a ball smiling like a maniac

  
"stop that your acting crazy and it completely illogical also i'm not your bro" the red head told him

Bill frowned "wait are you sane" he asked

"of course i am" Kill responded

  
"oh that is hilarious a sane Bill Cipher" he saya laughing Kill growled at him

"but seriously what do you go by" the blond asked

"Kill" he says

  
Bill floated back a bit  
"whoa a little hostile there" he said

"no my name is Kill it's short from Killian Lee gave it to me" he clarified

  
"ok Killer sorry to break it to you but we're real and living in gravity falls" the blond told him

  
"no your not your just some thing i'm trying to repress" Kill growled glaring at him ready to attack him

  
"Bill Kill" a soft voice said their heads turned Will was standing shakily at the top of the stair Kill rushed up the stair but bill could fly so he got there first Kill was wide eyed afraid the blond was going to hurt him but he gently helped the bluenette sit down he even put a pillow he conjured under him

  
"Will you shouldn't be up your not strong enough yet" he says Kill got to the top of the stairs sat beside he and hugged him

"you were going to fight i had to stop it" he says Bill notice Wills state of undress and snapped his fingers the bluenette was wearing and blue sweater with an eye and brick pattern at the bottom and black night pants

"thanks" the bluenette says

  
"it's what you wearing in the real world Shooting Star make you the sweater" the blond says Kill stood up

"stop lying to him You. Are. Not. Real." he growled 

"no Killy he's right we are real when we became earthbound we were to broken, had to much power, and to much knowledge we split in three that i know of. you and Bill got more than me that's why i'm weaker and smaller " Will explained Kill started pacing

"but that doesn't...........wait does it from a scientific standpoint i guess it is feasible" he said Bills eyes widened

"scientif...wait your with Fez and Sixer aren't you" he growled

Kill looked confused

"he means Stanley and Stanford Pines he likes to give people nick names he's the one who named me Will" the bluenette said

"how dare you call Ford a name like that just because of a birth defect" the red head growled glaring a the blond  
Bill Glared back

"i've know him for over thirty years i'll call him what i want Fordsie Poindexter Brainiac IQ" Bill hissed Kill was ready to punch him but they both stopped when Will whimpered  
Kill sat back down beside him

  
"i'm sorry i'm still working on my anger issues" the red head says

"i'm sorry to i just don't like people telling me how to act" Bill says Kill started to fade Will grabbed his wrist

"Killy please don't tell Stanford about us" the smaller pleaded Kill smiled

"i can only promise not to say your real" Kill says Will smiled

  
"Thank you" he said

Kill went to Fords room

"well i found Crazy bill the blond asshole" the teen told him Ford tensed

  
"he didn't try to get you to make any deal or any thing bad" the man asked

"psst no he just pissed me off" Kill said

"how so " Ford inquired

"he just kept floating around talking shit calling you stupid insensitive names like Sixer, Fordsie, Poindexter, IQ, and Brainiac he called Lee Fez but i don't think that ones bad he did wear one in a lot of your pictures i was going to kick his ass ......but" he paused

  
"but what" the man asked

"Will woke up he keeps the crazy Bill in check to" the red haired teen told him

"why do you think that is" Ford asked

"i think he sees Will like i do he's like everything i never wanted to feel my guilt, my sadness, my pain, but he's like a little light inside me i don't want to go out , he makes me feel more human, and if you can make him smile his rare smile it's like all your troubles and pain just melt away" he says smiling

"like dipper" Ford asked Kill nodded

  
"yeah like Dipper" he replied

  
"don't worry you'll see Dipper and also Bill didn't give me the nickname Sixer or Poindexter they were from my childhood but i'm proud of those things" the man said standing up 

"by the way Kill your floating" Ford said pointing down

the red head look down he was a foot off the ground

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment tell me what you think


	5. Flying, Family, and Truth

  
March 22nd  
"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE" Kill begged Stan

"why whats wrong" Stan asked 

"i don't know how to land" the teen says clinging to the top of the control room

"what really i don't get it why can't you fly right it's your power" the man says

"oh i don't know why can't you cook with out get hair in everything" the teen growled back

"fine i'll get the ladder again i swear we need to put a leash on you so you don't float away" Stan says then help him down

"i'm going below deck at least there's a ceiling down there " Kill says   
Ford Looked up at the teen as he was going up and Kill was coming down sort of

"still haven't got the hang of it" the man asked looking up

"these damn powers defies all scientific logic i don't under stand them" the teen says

  
Ford found out early on Kill still had all the genius that had drawn him to Bill in the first place but with out all the crazy in the months of having Kill Ford had come to understand him

"have you tried thinking heavy thoughts" Ford asked

"of course i have, this power is like Yellow Bill" he says

"how so "the man asked

"Doesn't listen to reason, defies the law of gravity and is a major pain in my ass" the teen says  
Ford chuckles

"oh fuck" Kills says finally falling to the ground on his back he groans

"*hiss* i am really considering taking Lee up on the leash idea" he says siting up and rubbing his back

"that would be the next logical step until you learn how to turn it off and on" Ford says helping him up

"maybe Will accidentally took that knowledge or at least know how it works i'm sure as hell not asking Crazy " the teen says

"maybe so by the way it's almost five now" the man says

"oh shit i have to go check the roast stupid levitation" Kill says running to the kitchen

Mindscape

"so that's what keep happening do you think you can help" Kill asked sitting with Will on Dippers bed in the grey scale world 

"i'm sorry i can't do it my self yet Bill was the one who got the knowledge of it" the bluenette says  
Kill sighs disappointed

"but when i do get it i'm sure Bill will tell me and then i'll tell you" Will said Kill smiles and pets the Bluenettes hair

"i know you would i just can't deal with him he's just so happy all the time it frustrating" the red haired teen says

"well not any more Tads sister lives with us now and she keeps using him as a body pillow" Will says

"i don't get it" Kill says

"Bill is Gay he has a problem with the female body. she knows it bugs him and keeps doing indecent things to mess with him . if it make you feel any better Bill is have a tough time getting use to your strength as well he keeps breaking dishes and remotes. he has to wear Strength damping weight until he can control it" the Bluenette tell him

Kill smiles "OK that does make me feel better " he says

March 26th

Mindscape

"Will why do you look so happy" Kill asked he watched as the bluenette floated up until he was eye level with the red head

Kill smiled "you did it you got your powers back" he said hugging Will

"that's not all i got" the bluenette says putting his hands on Kill temples and resting his forehead against his own sharing with him the knowledge of the Levitation power

"wow what was that" Kill asked

"it's something Bill Figured out we could do we can share memories but i'm still not strong enough to share anything big just small things like that it strengthens our bond " Will says

"i do feel closer to you then before" the red haired Bill says

"i'm glad it works with you to even if you don't like Bill much he still calls you brother you know" the bluenette says smiling

"Brother" Kill says

"yes Bill has a very strong longing for Family he wants it bad he think of us as brothers i feel the same toward you as well both of you. don't you" Will says tilting his head slightly Kill furrow his brow thinking

"i.....i don't know i have nothing to compare it to i'll have to do research i know i care deeply for you Will but family i......i don't think i received any of our memories of what family's are " he says sadly Will look a little sadden by the news but understands

"ok when you figure it out you can tell me" he says smiling hopefully as Kill disappeared

Kill walked over to Fords room and knocked

the man answered and let him in i little confused by the teens silence

"Kill whats wrong " he asked

"i.. what is Family like what Emotions are tied to it what does it mean" Kill asked

"what brought this on" Ford asked

"remember how i said Will can think for himself like he's a real person" Kill says the man nods

"he..he called me his brother his family but i couldn't tell him the same cause i don't really Remember what it means to have one i know it means related by blood or marriage but what more then that" he asked

Ford dropped his pen and grabbed Kill leading him to the deck 

"Stanley i need your help " Ford says 

"what is it" Stan asked Ford explains to him what Kill had asked him the teen was standing there embarrassed and rubbing his arm

"um look kid you see Ford and i are brothers you see how we act" Stan asked

"a little like me and Crazy only with less fighting" Kill says

"before this before he we bill ....i'm the one who shattered you" Stan says expecting him to lash out

"i figure it was one of you but didn't want to assume" the teen says the man sighs in relief

"but what does that have to do with my questions" Kill asked

"every thing Bill lost because of that factor. Family most are willing to do anything for the ones they love he wanted into my mind so he could break the barrier around the town so he could spread Weirdmagedon he were going to kill Dipper and Mabel to get in" Ford said Kill Eyes widened in shock 

"Ford has a the metal plate in his head so we switched clothes and i tricked him into my mind Ford used a memory gun to erase Bill. i punched him into pieces before it was complete so i guess it just erased most of him that what family does at least our Family we take care of each other we protected each other" Stan says

Kill was holding his head in his hands

"why i don't understand if i was so awful so cruel. it's not logical. WHY why didn't you kill me when i showed up in this body. WHY AM I STILL ALIVE *choke* you should still want me dead" he says sobbing brokenly horrified that he tried to kill Dipper 

Stan quite unsure of him self pulled the teen into a hug

"Killian it's a new name a new chance at life your not like you were before your half human now the fact that your crying proves that fact the old you would have never cried. you may have some of the memories but you are not that Bill Cipher anymore that yellow one is and you fight him you don't want to be him anymore" Ford says

"at first we wanted to make sure you didn't hurt anyone or weren't still evil but as you can see we've grown attached to you kid " Stan says more sure of the hug now

"plus we're the adults if Dipper could forgive you so much that you feel attached to him why can't we as well" Ford says

Kill chokes on a laugh "are you sure it not because i'm the only one who can cook a decent meal on this boat" he asked  
the twins chuckled

"maybe a little" Ford says

"but also it's because minus the anger your who i thought Bill was when i thought he was my friend but unlike him you aren't faking and using me. it's like your the part of Bill i connected with the part i was glad to call my friend" he adds petting the teens hair

when Kill saw Will again he held him close and told him

"i will always be your brother even Crazies"

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long this is after all a side story please tell me what you think


	6. Avalon part 1

  
April 2nd

Avalon

 

  
the three males looked in aw the beauteous island 

Kill pointed to a plant heart shaped pods "that Flora is Silphium" the teen said Ford hurried over and looked at it

  
"amazing this was suppose to be extinct" he says about to take one of the heart shaped bulbs off it Kill stopped him

"no there are ones on the ground this is Avalon you can't pick anything unless you live here it's taboo but picking a sample off the ground is not that goes for you to Lee" the teen says Ford took a couple pod off the ground and puts them in a test tube before placing it in his bag Kill does the same

"i don't think they have any plants i want" Stan says

  
Kill points to a tree full of what looks like Blue cherries "don't eat those don't touch them those reserved for elfin royalty if we touch them all hell will break loss that means the one on the ground too Ford" he says

"what is it" the man asked

" fructus surrexerunt ludere" Kill said like they were suppose to under stand

"what " Stan says

"*sigh* it means orgy fruit it's also turns in to a wine know as the Nectar of the Gods that is only served during special occasions" he says

"so it makes one sexually aroused" Ford asked

"for elves yes but to humans to extends their natural life's and reverses the ageing by decades it keeps their inside from ageing can heal illness and injury that is if the elf currently guarding it doesn't shot you for trying to take it Lee" the teen says seeing the man trying to sneak over to the tree

Stan laugh nervously "beside it does not do any thing if you eat it straight it only works if it's turned into wine " Kill says

a laugh is heard "smart boy you really know your stuff" a male voice says

"well you have been pointing and arrow at us just waiting for us to brake any laws" the red haired teen says

"i wouldn't kill them i see the badges they are sanctioned so long as they don't touch the fruit but what interest me is you why are you with them" he says he voice coming from every where

"he's our Ward why" Ford says

"oh i see it's just we don't get many handsome young men like him around here " he says there is now a tall thin , golden haired male with dark skin figure behind Kill he sniffs

the teens hair runs his hands up his back under his jacket Kill jumps away and turns to the elf

"oh the king is going to want to meet you" he says 

Kill looked to Ford "no we'll hear them out we are guest after all" he said the teen reluctantly unclenched his fist

"my name is Osha i will show you around and then take you to the palace" he says they the two men and teen follow him

at the place while Osha gave them a tour 

a guard was kneeling before him

"what here why would Bill Cipher be here" the king asked

"he earthbond he doesn't have a lot of his power any more" the guard said

"then kill him" the king says

"my lord you don't understand he's a quite a handsome one and young only fifteen almost sixteen with vibrant red hair and eye's with an alluring voice that holds no trace of anything insane" the guard says the king looks thoughtful

"hm show me" he says the guard brings up images of Kill carefully making sure the men with him don't touch any thing they aren't suppose to keeping them on the paths drawing detailed image of the flora and taking samples off the ground instead of pick them while the other guard lead them there .

the teen was wearing tight black pants that framed his front and back perfectly, a tight red t-shirt show off his amazing physic ,and a black faux leather half jacket with lots of pockets his hair was a fingers length long and naturally spiked out in all directions

"oh my your right look at him so respectful and very very handsome it would be a waste to kill him especially before finding out what he knows" the king says

With Kill 

he look up at the stone palace nervously 

"Ford Lee i'm not sure about this " the teen says

the men look at him

"whats wrong" Ford asked

Kill shivered "it's just this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach it's not bad per says but the way the others are looking at me it feels like they can see through my clothes" he says

"you mean undressing you with their eyes" Stan asked Kill nodded

"Kill i says this platonically of course but you are what most would call attractive or Hot as the kids say" Ford tells him

"i-i still don't like it" the teen says continuing on the guard leads them to the throne room the King stands up 

"welcome agents of Mythos i am Teurall King of Avalon" he says shaking the two mens hands he walks over to Kill who looks up nervously at the 6'3 elf 

"Bill Cipher as i live and breathe or i guess you do now as well" Teurall says hugging the teen and picking him up the three of them are shocked

the elf sets him down "that last time you were here i believe you tried to mess with me as a young prince what was that almost twenty five years ago" he asked Kill tilted his head confused

"what i don't know what your talking about" he says the king look surprised at his serenity

"really you don't remember me summoning you and having you heal my betrothed in exchange for a favor though you never did come back for it i thought that was why you were here" he says Kill rubs the back of his head

  
"your majesty if may" Ford asked the Teurall nodded looking at the man

"he lost substantial amount of his memories before he reformed he'll has Knowledge scientific, philosophical, geographical, language, mathematics, and other things like that but not a lot else" Ford says

  
"yeah kid thought it was 1693 when he first form he's not going to remember any deal" Stan says

"but he does have the piece of my soul i can feel it that is how i know he is Bill" the King says

"Kill it's Killian i don't go by Bill any more i- i'd give it back if i could sorry but that knowledge is lost to me" the teen says

"very well at least let me throw a feast in your honor" the Elf says

  
Kill narrow his eyes "no fairy food that i remember i won't let you keep them here just because their human" the teen says

the King laughed at looked at the men "you two weren't kidding at the loss of memories" he says

"Bil- i mean Killian a law was put into place over a hundred years ago that protects Mythos agents from that old tradition" he says

"he right i guess i never let you read the law book" Ford says Kill blushed and the king smiled at the reaction

the Elf claps his hands six servants appear "they shall show you to your rooms and help you in to more formal attire " Taurall says the elves lead them away  
the king turns to the guard who open the doors to a beautiful woman with gold hair and pale skin wearing a crown

"what do you think my queen" he asked 

"so beautiful and red our son will love him as his first he smells like he has never even touched himself before" she says

"oh that he does Lora my love where is Olin"he asked

"already in the room beside Bills he wants to see his body for him self" Lora says

"it's Killian or Kill he does not think of himself as Bill any more" the king says

"lovely Killian meaning Strife or battle Small; fierce " she says purring

"i won't say small but he is smaller then us " Taurall says 

TBC


	7. Avalon part 2

with Kill

  
"please, stop I can dress and undress, thank you very much," the teen says the Women giggle at the comment and strip him of his last bit of clothing the two women gasp at his size he covers himself with his hands blushing

"no need to be embarrassed your size is very big for someone your age," the first women says

"I can show you my parts if it will help any" the second one says

"no no just let me get dressed, " the red hair teen says

"do you know how to put them on?" the second asked

"i......*sigh* don't know but please can we hurry Ford and Lee are probably dressed already, " Kill says 

  
the Women groaned and reluctantly helped him cover up putting him in black harem pants which he was grateful were not see through ,with a red tight almost like it was painted on sleeveless shirt and tying a long red sash around shoulder twisting it down and tying it off at his waist they put black bands around his biceps

"oh dear," the first woman says

"what" Kill asked

"we don't have your size slipper in here we'll go look for some wait here," she says the second woman put a silver Circlet with a ruby in the middle on his head and follows her Kill groans and looks over at the mirror and decides to examine himself

"I don't get why I couldn't wear my boxers these pants provide no support" he complained

Kill takes off the Circlet and examined it "this looks familiar why can't I place it I know it's something they put on a certain type of person this is going to bug me all night" he says the women come in the first one gasped grabbed the Circlet and smacks his hand

"no you leave this on do not take it off," she said placing it back on his head

"ow but what is it for," he asked rubbing his hand the second woman put a pair a red and black slippers in front of him he slipped them on

"It means you are pure a virgin untouched all Virgins must wear them," the first one says

"oh wait how did you know I was a virgin?" Kill asked

"you smell and act like one," the second one says the women drag him out of the room to where Stan and Ford are waiting he looked at them

"what they let you keep your pants" he complained

"What's with the crown princess?" Stans asked Chucking

"they said I have to wear it because I am a virgin," Kill said blushing

"wait don't change the subject why did you get to keep your pants and not me?" the teen demanded

"they are Mythos agents so they can wear their pants so long as they wear a top, sash, and the slippers provided you are not so you must dress accordingly," a young man in a circlet like Kill says walking over to them the servant's bow respectively

"greeting I'm Prince Olin of Avalon I shall guide you to the grand hall," he says

"but what about my boxers no one would have seen them" Kill complained

  
the prince looked thoughtfully at the servants. the two girls who dressed Kill giggled

"Filla Ura really," he says

"sorry Olin but we are not giving them back," they said holding up the boxers and running off

"HEY"Kill cried out

"Sorry about that those are my older cousins they like to dress as servants and do that sometimes to young males", the prince says

later

Stan is drunk and Ford was talking about his research with the king

Kill couldn't take it anymore and decided to go back to the room he had left his stuff in he was at the door when a hand was placed on his shoulder

"Bill why did you leave were you not enjoying your self", Olin asked Kill looked up at the Elven prince who was a good three inches taller than him

"my name is Kill," the teen says

"Kill?", the prince asked

"it's short for Killian and it's not that I felt crowded " Kill says

"but I thought you liked parties," Olin asked smiling getting in close Kill frown

"I'm not the same Being I was before, " he says not like how close the prince was

"you know without you I wouldn't be alive", the elf says caressing the red hairs teens cheek Kill was too confused to be angry

"um your mother right your father told me I made a deal with him over twenty years ago I'm sorry I don't remember that", Kill says his back against the door feeling for the handle

"really but my parents always remember you," Olin says his other hand found it's way to the teen ass

"um what are you doing" Kill asked

"so firm yet soft", he says the redhead finally gets the door opened throwing the prince off balance getting in then shutting and locking the door

"leave me alone I don't know what you're trying to pull but I'm not interested," the teen says he goes over to the bed and sits down cradling his head in his hands

  
ever since he found out what he did to Ford what he almost did to Dipper he has been trying unbearable hard to keep his anger in check  
right now Stan and Ford like him so he feels the need to prove himself but also because if they liked him and Will turned out to be real then they might spare him he wanted to punch something so bad right now he started breathing exercises

"keep cool don't break anything stay calm, stay calm nothing bad happened your cool don't lose it you're in control" he chants laying back

"sleep, sleep is good then we can talk to Will he'll know what to do he knows how to calm you down," Kill says kicking off the shoes and closing his eyes not bothering to put the blanket over him

Mindscape

"Will are you here?" Kill asked looking around the Mystery Shack

"he's not here right now it's not the time for his nap, " Bill says from the top of the stairs

"why are you here?" the redhead asked

"oh that Blaze has been chasing me all day for turning his hair pink on April fools day and I fell asleep I'm currently hiding in Wills closet but if you want to wait. his nap is in like a few hours maybe less" Bill says

Kill raises his brow "is that why you're not acting crazy? " he asked

"yeah sure but also because I'm trying not to annoy you too much I felt what happen it was a phantom touch but I felt it to someone grabbed your ass without you consent and trust me I know how that feels" the blond says sitting on the stairs his elbows on his knee and his hands under his chin

"can we fight before he gets here?" Kill asked

Bill blinked "wait? what?" he asked

"We are currently in a diplomatic setting so I'm can't hit anything I need to express some rage," the redhead says

"uh ok, but can you fight in that?" Bill asked Kill was wearing the same outfit he was wearing in the real world

  
Kill threw off the only hindrance he could think of the sash

Bill chuckled at his antics

"what?" the redhead growled

"Killer this is the mindscape you just have to think it and," the blond says snapping his finger Kill was suddenly in the clothes he was before when they first met which consisted of a pair of black night-pants and a red shirt that said "I'm Sorry For What I Said When I Was Hangry"

"what is Hangry anyway I was too distracted to asked last time," Bill asked

"It means Hungry and angry Lee got it for me he says it fits my personality what about your" Kill said shrugging

Bill was wearing a black shirt with stormtroopers in the starry starry night painting

"that I found out I really like star wars but after watching the prequels i fulling and completely regret making that deal with that ass hole from a few dimensions over with dimensional cable to make George Lucus putting him in his movie Jar Jar Binks, not one of my best deals a favor for that messed up shit show not worth it at all so you want to go" the blond says leading him outside the shack Kill grins and goes at him

Forty-two minutes later they stop feeling Wills presences in the Shack Bill quickly cleaned them up he smiled innocently as Will walked out of the building

"Killy" Will says happily hugging the redhead

"Hey Will. how are you doing?" he asked

"good and you?" the bluenette asked smiling

"judging by what he was wearing when he first got here he's on Avalon I don't remember where it is but ........uh something happened there what was it," Bill says snapping his finger and changing Kills clothes back Will gasped

"oh no no no no Killy you have to get off that island now," the smaller says the two taller teens look concerned

"wait do you remember the deal the king claims we made," Kill asked

"yes it was to heal his love but that's not important Kill you don't understand you're hot," Will says

"thank.. you," the Redhead says confused

"Killy please do you know what day it is on the fifth?" the bluenette asked

"no, "Kill says confused

"it's prince Olin's birthday his coming of age ceremony where he chooses the head of his harem this outfit is something they put on candidates" Will explained

Bill and Kills's eyes widened "SHIT," they say

"what the hell bro first Fordzie and Fez now this. what is with you?" the blond says

"I didn't fucking know as we can now plainly see Will got that info," Kill says Will grabbed his sash

"you need to wake up now," he demanded

Kill shot up and looked around frantically for his normal clothes they were gone but his bag was still there so he grabbed it like it was his lifeline he ran to the door only to find it locked from the outside now he tried opening it with his strength only to see the bands on his biceps glow with elven ruins

"you ...YOU MOTHER FUCKERS LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SICK CREEPS" he yells banging on the doors

TBC


	8. Avalon part 3

Kill had lost track of the time. he had stopped banging on the door a few minutes ago

 _'damn it'_ he screamed inside his head his chest felt tight he couldn't breathe right he didn't like this feeling of being trapped

 _'Killer is that you'_ he heard Bill say inside his head the Redhead shoot up looking around

 _'Bill'_ he questioned

 _'i hear you to'_ Will says shyly

  
Kills lip twitched resisting the urge to smile hearing Wills voice

 _'so, I guess we can all talk through our link now'_ Bill says

 _'Killy whats wrong'_ the bluenette asked

 _'I'm locked in and the bands on my arms are blocking my strength and I can't get them off no matter how much I try I'm trapped it suffocating_ ' Kill says

' _have you tried picking the lock'_ Bill asked Kill Eye twitched, he facepalms then went to his bag and grabs a lock picking set Stan had gotten him

 _'What the heck Fez is trying to turn you into a criminal'_ the blond says

' _wait, you can see what I see?'_ the redhead asked

' _yeah_ ' Bill says

 _'we're still asleep we see a window here that we can see and heard what you do from_ ' Will says

 _'i don't know how to feel about that. is this the first time this has happened?'_ Kill asked walking over to the door and taking out two of the tools he's about to put them in the door went Will stopped him

' _the one in your right hand is the wrong one you need the one on the far left'_ the bluenette tells him Kill can feel Bill looking at Will surprised Kill follows his orders then proceeds to pick the lock

 _'oh to answer your question this is the first time this has happened'_ the blond says Kill is relieved at the answer

the three smile as the lock clicks Kill pushes the door opened

' _yes'_ they say Kill quickly puts his tools away take his bag with him and runs to Fords room he opens it the man is nowhere in sight so he goes to Stans room again nothing

 _'i have a bad feeling about this_ ' Kill says

 _'ha Star wars'_ Bill says

 _'go to the dining hall they might be passed out there'_ Will says Kill runs down the hall to the large room there were elves passed out everywhere he spotted Ford and Stan passed out as well and ran over to them

"they're alright you know they just drank too much," the king says Kill turns his head Taurall sat in his chair with Lora leaning on his shoulder both smiling

"why are you doing this" Kill asked the king chuckled  
as the queen walked over to him he froze as the Woman started touching him

"you are so lovely. why not? such a beautiful mind and body without all the insanity" Lora says

"but, I am curious. how did you get out?" she asked pinching his ass he jumped away and glared at her Bill squeaked inside his Mindscape

"hey you do realize this body is only fifteen right so according to Mythos law this what your doing is against the law," Will said somehow making Kill says it with him

Taurall raises his brow "who was that?" he asked his eyes glow he sent out a wave that made ghostly figures of Will and Bill visible as soon as Bill and Kill saw that they both tried to cover Will

"there are three," the king and queen say smiling Lora's hands glow and she grabs Bill using her power to lift his shirt and look him over the blond froze his Gynophobia kicking in

"stop that," Kill hissed about to push her away the King was suddenly on him holding him back and touching him

"STOP," Will demanded the royal couple look at the almost crying Boy in the black pants and the oversized blue t-shirt and drop the two Bills

"oh you are so cute look at you so fluffy," the Queen says ruffling his hair

"how is this possible? he's so small," Taurall says picking the ghostly form up only for him to disappear along with Bill they looked at Kill who sighed

"they woke up, " the teen says relieved

"that's how you escaped you had help," Lora says

"I would have escaped eventually they just helped calm me down so I could escape sooner," Kill says backing up towards the two human males

"no need to wake them up we're not going to do anything for the next two day.  since it's after midnight," the king says smiling

"if that's the case you won't mind if I take them to their rooms," the teen says

"of course you can as long as you let my doctor scan that body of yours," Taurall says

Kill cringed and thought about it then looked at the men his eyes stopped at Ford

"fine but only if Ford is there the whole time I know how magical and physical invasive your doctors can be, " he says

"I don't think so," the kings says

" it's not up for debate this body is underage, fifteen and one of my legal guardians will have to be present for any medical examination he has a medical degree he'll understand or is that what you're afraid of," Kill says the king frowned

"oh for the love of, yes you can have him there Tau you really need to let up if he wants to have the man there let him it doesn't hurt anyone," Lora says

"ugh fine but it will if he doesn't stop annoying me," the king says

"um you do know Ford is the one with six fingers right," the teen asked Taurall looked at the men

"oh then that is fine I thought... twins confuse me, " he says smiling

"also Fords not going to believe I said yes so you have to let him in the royal library I'm not saying to let him take anything just let him explore," Kill says

"granted it will keep him from reading to much into what's happening if he has something to distract him," the king says

the queen waved her hands "there now you can use some of your strength enough to carry both of them without any trouble but you have only half an hour before that is sealed again. so I'd hurry if I were you" Lora tells Kill runs over and carefully carries the two men over his shoulders.

he put Stan in his room first then Ford

the man groaned

"Killian, what's going on?" Ford asked

"you passed out in the banquet hall, " the teen says

"oh how embarrassing," the man says

"not really Stan and most of the elves passed out as well it's is normal I believe, that's why they have all those pillows there," Kill says

"Oh, where did you go? you left Stan said you probably went to your room," Ford says

"yeah I was getting too anxious I needed to get away from the crowd, " he says

"I would have thought you would change your clothes," the man says

Kill looks down at his clothes "oh yeah I think those girls who stole my boxer came back and took them," the redhead says

Ford smiles "luckily Stan brought you a change of clothes they should be in his room," he said Kill smiles

"thank you so much now go back to sleep" Kill said knowing the man would try and stay up the rest of the night just exploring the room  
he closed the door and ran to Stans room over to the sleeping man's backpack he smiled and grabbed the pants, boxer, and shirt he held up the shirt said 'Dear life, When I said it couldn't get any worse, I didn't mean it as a Challenge'

' _well doesn't this just say everything about my day or the last two days as the case may be_ ' Kill thinks, taking the clothes and running to his room and shut the door before quickly changing his clothes he had felt his strength seal while he was talking to Ford he held his bag close and lays down

"things have got to get better," he says to himself

April 3rd

"you got us into the royal library," Ford says excitedly

"not us just you," Kill says

"Geez, kid how'd you pull that off," Stan asked

"they have a scientific interest in my form they want to examine it," the teen says Stan folds his arm along with Ford

"what kind of Examination?" they asked

"it's kinda like a magical MRI it will create a hologram of me for them to study as my guardian you have right to be there but only Doctors can be in the room when the scan is done unless their the patient but your a doctor so they said they'd let you be there," Kill says the men sigh

"that's good," Fords says. Stan's eyes catch the bracers on his arm

"what are those?" the man asked narrowing his eyes

Kill follows his line of sight

"oh yeah their strength dampeners they uh make it so I can't use most of my strength," he says nervously

"who we never gave anyone permission to do such a thing," Ford says

"it's just a safety precaution on their parts it's just my strength. though my other power still functions" the teen says

"Kill I asked who?" the older twin said not happy Killian had basically been collared.

"i .... it was the queen I think, she is the one who released it so I could carry you two to your rooms," the red-haired teen says

the men looked pissed standing up

 _'stop them'_ Will says

 _'why?'_  the redhead asked

"Fae law 26 A states the any royal may seal any potential danger to their kingdom with binding that will deactivate once said danger has left their kingdom Fae law 26 c if danger is under age the law still stands but the binding will deactivate for a short while if he or she is in physical danger," Will made Kill say the men stop

"Kid," Stan says confused

"sorry uh Will told me last night he did take the memory by mistake but when I asked him why I couldn't take them off he told me the laws. sorry but at least I'll be able to defend myself if I need to right," the teen says

"*sigh* why weren't we told these laws," Ford asked sitting down

"Will says they only tell the Mythos the one that pertains to outsiders if asked," Kill says

"can he tell us more laws?" Ford asked

"um, some. problem is Crazy has part of the laws he told me some but I wouldn't put to much trust in it," he says

"why would he help you?" Stan asked

"he doesn't like the fact that they bond me says he finds it insulting" Kill says

"then I think we can trust what he says if he's mad about this you are him kinda and he did only care about himself, " the man adds

"Fae law 26 b if a danger is accompanied by one or more Mythos agent then the agent in charge can if they ask, receive a controller of their own to control the dangers power level to a certain extent, Fae law 27 anyone under the age of eighteen with their virtue intact cannot be touch intimately without the consent of their guardians or the royal family violater will be punished severely"

"Fae law 28 b an Alpha may not defend then self against royal advances with hitting, kicking, or magic. pushing slapping and throwing are allowed if the royal is also Alpha if the Alpha violate this law they belong to the royal family" Kill says

"that is surprisingly helpful and Bill told you this," Ford says having written every law he was told

"yes he also said I had to be made aware of the law and his word not mine he wouldn't *groan* Stan Ford us being taken advantage of like that," Kill said rubbing the bridge of his noes annoyed

Stan chuckled as Ford's eye twitched

"yep that's Bill alright," the older twin says

"I don't normally think about what he tries to say to me but he seemed very serious about what he was saying until that pun plus Will vouched for him on the laws," the teen says

"I'll check into this um tell Will, thank you," Ford said leaving

"Kid I got to ask what's this Will look like," Stan asked Kill reached in his bag and grabbed his Journal and opened it to the second to the last page there was a fully colored drawing of Will in his Sweater with the eye and brick pattern smiling sweetly

"he's kinda adorable, what's he like," the man asked

"he's shy Paranoid he scares easy before but he's gotten used to me he listens to me and answers what he is able to he can change the mood of the room if he's happy it makes you happy but if he scared or sad you just want to hug him and tell him everything ok then beat the crap out of whoever made him that way" Kill says

"Whoa kid you talk like he's real," Stan says winking

Kill looked away " he might be for all I know but more than that I really want him to be. please don't tell Ford," he says

"kid if it was just Will I don't think Ford would care if Will was real but if he's real then that would mean Bill is to and he's an evil bastard," the man says

"no," Kill says

"No what?" Stan asked

"he's not evil I can't feel it from him he's just crazy and happy I don't feel any evil coming from him he just wants to have fun and play but it's not the destructive type you both described to me," the redhead says

"really huh well then I still don't think we should tell Ford they might be real," the man says

"Agreed... I also think he might have A.D.D he gets distracted very easily" the teen says

"yeah I can see that what he look like," stan asked Kill turns to the last page to a full colored picture of Bill wearing an old Star Wars shirt

"Star Wars that's cool," Stan says

"You Know what that is. so do you know who Jar Jar Binks is?" Kill asked

"ugh yes the bane of the prequels why," the man says

Kill told him what Bill had said

"ok now **I** hope he real, so I can kick his ass," Stan says his eye twitching

"if it makes you feel better he completely regrets it and hates the fact that he made the deal I really think he hates himself for doing it, " the teen says

"he should feel sorry but it makes me less angry but I'm still going to clock the little jerk if he's real," Stan says

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review


	9. Avalon part 4

"now stay completely still," the doctor says as the scan begins  
the teen does as he's told 

  
Ford watches intently on making sure nothing bad happens to Kill

"how long will this take?" he asked

"with how still he's laying about Five minutes unless he starts moving Bill your allow to breathe stop holding your breath," she tells him the teen exhales

"it's Killian, " Ford says

"Hm," the woman said looking at the man

"he's not Bill anymore we gave him a new name he's Killian or Kill for short," he says

"Oh I see," she says Adds() around Bill and writes down Killian  
her eyes catch something on the screen out of the corner of her eye

"hum fascinating," she says Ford looks as well

"hm a seal a power control seal no less," Ford says  
she looks at the man he eyes linger on his hand and smiles

"I wouldn't think a human would have knowledge of that but judging by that mutation of your Phalanges I'd say you're a Pines," the doctor says

"why yes but how do you know that," Ford asked

"the Pines family is an old one dating back centuries known to attract the supernatural and mating with them those with Returner mutation at said to be of high intelligent yours seems to be the hands of a Táltos very intelligent Shamans," she says touching his fingers

"thanks, my Grand Nephew Ezekiel has them too, " the man says embarrassed

"oh then his father must be a non-human for your mutation to show up again," she says fascinated

"hum that would make sense as Kai is well versed in magic also I have never seen a human with such vivid green eyes also I know for a fact his mother is not, " the man says flinching

"Green emerald or grassy?" the doctor asked

"Emerald," Ford says

"full name?" she asked

"Kai Richard Regent," the man says

"oh the Protogy Adept Ros I've heard tales of him he can do any type of magic and mastered them at such a young age I also hear helps trains omegas," she says

"Train how?" Ford asked

"not in the way most pig-headed Alphas would think he trains them to defend themselves to fight back not many Alphas like himself would do that but his mother is a Switch so I suppose he had a strong Omega role model to look up to and an alpha to fear all in one," she says

"what is a Switch I haven't come across them in the research material I received from the Mythos organization," Ford says the woman walks over to a bookshelf and grabs a book that has the Greek symbols from Alpha and omega on it

"here you can keep this I has a detailed list of different types of Alpha Omegas and in the back are Switch," she says turning to the last page

"it's only one page," Ford says

"yes because Switch, as their name suggests, can Switch their Second Gender at will they can have the attributes of any type of Alpha or Omega Like Killian he is a Fortis genus Alpha if it was a Switch they would be a Fortis Genus Switch," she says handing him the book

"so Switch can't be controlled" the man read

"yes they are immune to it and also our laws Switch and Extinct Returner are both immune to punishment from fae one because they can bare children the other because they are protected spices" She explained

"Returners now them I've re... it's been over Five Minute hasn't it" Ford says

the doctor turned

"Damn. Killian, you can get up now" she says turning the mic on

"finally," the teen says sitting up and stretching

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him we forgot," she says

"no our current relationship is built on trust plus he has very good hearing he probably hears us he was just being polite right Kill," Ford says without turning on the mic the teen blushed

"sorry I did not mean to eavesdrop you seemed to be having fun I did not want to impose," Kill says scratching the back of his head

he walks in the small room

"I am curious what Fortis Genus or Strong Breed Alpha entails," the teen asked

she turns the book to the Alpha Section F "read for yourself" she says

Ford and Kill read the description

Fortis Genus Alpha this type has a strong sense of loyalty, strong bodies, and minds. this Alpha has a strong Breeding ability and stamina that can last for days they have an acute sense of taste that can find poison and drug they were often used by Royals as tasters their tongue will change colors depending on the type or strength of the toxin. this alpha also releases a scent that attracts Fae sexually.

  
Warning: this Alpha needs to be watched for they tend to overwork them selfs to the point of sickness if Imprinted or imprinting and the charge or parent is taken away then both will become ill and half the time does not recover from the separation.

"that explains the Elves" Kill says he looks up at the doctor

"except you why aren't you affected," he says

"I am a Imu Op Switch I am unaffected by Poison, toxin, and thralls . as a Switch I am also immune to Attraction Pharmoanes. the Princes and the Queen are also immune to your scent for a different reason you are just very aesthetically pleasing to them" the doctor says

"Princes?" Kill questions worried he already problems with one prince now there was another

"yes there are two the eldest Prince Olin and the youngest Prince Isan the Later of who is in the Library or playing with the Children in town most of the time currently he is in his room he dislikes parties," she says

" so he's a child," Ford says

"no he seventeen he's just Cares about the youngling he's not in line for the throne nor does he want to be he..oh speak of the devil," She says

"Tamaya I brought the books back I borrowed," the teen says walking in with I large stack of books so tall it blocked his view

"set them down before you drop them," Tamaya says the Prince struggle to try and put them down

"Kill could you" Ford started

"already on it," the teen says taking half the books not able to take the whole stack without his strength

"Oh thank you," the Prince says putting the rest down

he blushed when he realized who it was and ran off

Ford and Kill looked confused

"he's shy his brothers an Alpha he is also a Switch But he's a Res Ero Switch," Tamaya says

the two males nod

Ford looks it up

"that's no in the Alpha or Omega section," Ford says Kill take stock of how the bookshelf is set and starts manually putting the books away

"it is in the Omega section but it's under E for Eros, " She says

Ford looks "Oh, " he says

Res Ero this Omega is a rare one in a ten million know for their Healing and crafting ability

they are known for their sharp eyes, gentle nature and loving heart it's is said that any item made by or with the help of a Res Ero can be lucky or cursed depending on if it is willing or not

example of lucky Excaliber, Big Ben the bell, the liberty bell, London Eye, Nazca Lines, Al-Hijr, and Trevi Fountain

example of cursed The Hope Diamond, The Terracotta Army, The Bassano Vase, the Dybbuk Box, Women From Lemb Statue, Blarney Stone, and The Black Orlov

this omega can also revive itself or it's mate from the dead Nine times in totally it's Alpha counterpart is the Imu op as it's immune to everything they are

Caution This Omega can also curse the places it dies if it's is not natural. this Omega is extremely picky when picking mates and will curse anyone who forces themselves upon them. Switch Data incomplete

" odd why is Switch data incomplete?" Ford asked

"because Isan is the first that has lived this long it is my job to document his development," Tamaya says

"have you found out anything new?" the man asked intrigued

"yes for starter he can not curse things he can only bless them he healing ability is nearly phoenix level , his eyes sight and aim are so good he can hit a mosquito between wings across the dining hall and he can also accurately guess anyone or any things full measurement with a glance" she says excitedly to tell someone her findings

"done, " Kill says they look they shelve was completely organized even the ones that were on the floor before Isan came in

"hm he's very thorough," Tamaya says

"yes he does it to my study as well," Ford says

"I wouldn't have to if you would just put your things away," the teen says

  
(this was going to be the end of this chapter but I thought screw it the medical exam is going to be one long chapter)

april 3rd (still)

"this is the tenth needle that's broken, " Tamaya says

"Kill skin can't be penetrated," Ford Questioned

"sorry, I don't know why," the teen says embarrassed

"I'm going to take a skin scraping hopefully the dead skin will come off," the doctor says taking a scalpal and lightly scraping his arm flakes onto a glass slide she had and she placed it under a microscope then adjusted it

"your skin had a similar structure to Adamant " Tamaya says

"I thought that material didn't exist in this timeline at least not naturally," Bill says Kill says it to

' _wait? Bill, why are you here?_ ' Kill thought

 _'i fell asleep in the bathtub'_ the blond says

"it is but you brought it to this dimension with those Grimoires of yours," Tamaya says having already been informed of Kill lose of memory

"Crazy asked if you mean the book of Alchemy because if so he says you shouldn't go talking about it he took that book away from that Sorcerer for a reason " Kill says

"he's talking to you again," Ford says annoyed

"just because he heard a word he didn't want to hear," the redhead says

"he can relax we don't know how to make it that's not in the Grimoire you gave us," Tamaya says crossing her arm

 _'LOANED'_ Bill yelled

"OW" Kill cried out

 _'sorry Loaned I Loaned it to the Elves I never Give ownership of my Grimoire to anyone'_ Bill says

"he said he loaned it to the elves you don't own it it's still ours," Kill says annoy

"he hurt you" Ford hissed

"he yelled that's all I'll kick his ask in my Mindscape for it later," the Redhead says trying to keep his cool

"he doesn't take over, does he? " Tamaya asked

"no and he's never done this before but why now," Ford says

' _he's starting to think um tell him it's this place and the seals I feel you're in danger so I'm more vocal'_ Bill says

"it's self-preservation he feels with the location and my powers seals that I am in danger so he's more vocal in his concerns" Kill says

"that makes sense even if it's a part you reject of yourself it would have cause to be worried for your safety and the seal would weaken the barriers you built between him and yourself, " Tamaya says Ford nodded accepting the answer

"if I ask you question can he answer them?" she asked

 _'I could but I have like five-ten minutes before someone barges in and yells at me for taking too long but only if I want to'_ Bill says

"he can't speak with me for more than five to ten minute longer and he'll only answer what he feels like," Kill says Ford seems relieved that there was a time limit for how long Bill can talk to Kill

" Ok so why are you concerned about Killian?" she asked

 _'that a trick question she knows why'_ Bill says

"he says that's a trick question you know why," Kill says confused

"ok then why is Killian skin so impenetrable," she asked

 _'I don't know, it's just how you formed but maybe our energy mixed with your Alpha type'_ Bill says

"he says he believes our otherworldly power mix with the type of Alpha I am causing this effect," Kill says she writes it down

"why aren't you trying to take over Killian's body?" she asked

 _' it's not possible I don't have my powers in here also I could never possess those with Archdemon blood even before I was shattered_ ' the blond says

"he says he has no power and that even before he....we shattered he was unable to possess and control those with Archdemon blood" Kill says

Ford looks very relieved

"Why did you give... I mean loan us the book?" Tamaya asked

 _' next question'_ the blond says

"hey I want to know too," Kill says

"he wouldn't answer," she asked

 _'it's not a matter of won't it's can't it don't' have that information nither does Will it's something we lost'_ Bill says

"oh he says he literally can't it was part of the knowledge that we lost when we formed," Kill says

"oh so you lost knowledge," she says

"yes according to Will and Bill between us we are missing a good chunk of knowledge," Kill says

"how?" the two adults asked

' _we did it to our selves we broke the link to pieces of our self in forcing our voice to be heard so Pine Tr....so Dipper would know the Red-eyed Demon was after him'_ Bill said monotone

Kill looked down and repeated it not say Pine Tree

"so you broke yourself more to help the Pines boy," Tamaya says "next Question about Tad Strange"

"You stay away from him," Bill says

"he says to stay away from Tad" Kill says

"Oh please I just want to know about his power he's such a scientific and genetic anomaly his teleport ability alone is incredible but he's so unstable why is that," the doctor says

 _'oh that Tad powers have always been unstable they never really sync with his mind he was always weaker is all powerful by earth standards_ _but still he biggest problem was his emotions he's kinda like a space bridge with a heart of gold'_ Bill says Kill relays it

"he's a living Rosen bridge," Tamaya says

 _'yes, he's actually more stable in the form he is now'_ Bill says

"wait if he's a portal. why did you need me?" Ford says

  
Kill shivered he feel Bill's mood darken

 _'I'm done'_ the blond says

"what do you mean you're done?" Kill says

 _'Stanford Filbrick Pines for a genius he asked stupid questions,"_ Bill says leaving

"what happened?" Tamaya asked

"I think Ford pissed him off I've never felt him so angry before it like he was accused of Fratricide " Kill says

"well if Tad's powers are so at odds with his mentality as he says then there a high probability if he did act as the portal for Weirdmagddon he would not have survived the experience the doctor says Ford flinched

"I am sorry Killian," the man says

"I can't remember Tad" he brings his hand over his heart "but I could feel Bills pain in that moment it wasn't pleasant also is your middle name Filbrick" 

 

"Um yes," Ford says

"then he said your full name. does that mean something?" Kill asked

"yes it does it means he was very cross with Stanford I know Tad was like Bill Ciphers rebellious little brother that even though he was openly against Bills destructive way of thinking he would never destroy him I have no siblings" she checks her data "but I have a younger cousin and would be very distraught if anything happened to him Osha is a good man he may have problems with personal space but he is a Ras Vel Alpha so not many see him as a threat"

"I know we've met, though you're right I didn't feel anything threatening from him," Kill says thoughtfully

"Osha was the one who made you as Bill he can see the Truth beyond appearances and felt who you were. surprisingly you looked as you did now you recognize that as your form after only four months but the form he saw was bare so he saw you back" Tamaya says

"so that's what that feeling was," Kill says

"we're done you may go," the doctor says

  
end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the beginning of October, I'll be posting the first chapter of the next main story,  
> please comment


	10. Avalon part 5

  
April 4, 2015

Killian paced in front of the library wanted to stay close to Stanford would be for Stanley had gone back to the ship

He was nervous constantly felt like he was being watched and he knew he was it was unsettling not being able to see who was watching him

It was at times like this that I really wished not to be alone this feeling but being trapped he didn’t like it one bit occasionally he would hear footsteps but then see no one he heard Whispers as well

But because of the massive building structure and how tall ceilings were voices echoed so much that he could not tell where they came from

But he couldn’t complain about Stanford he if he was in his shoes you take a long time to man has been there for hours which was understandable so much knowledge

That was when he finally saw someone

The teen walked over Shyly

“I apologize for running off yesterday you surprised me,” he says

"Isan right?" Killian asked the older teen blushed

“You remembered my name,” the young Prince says embarrassed

"Of course I do, I remember most things I see and hear” the red-haired teen replied

"are you waiting to get into the library?" Isan asked

"No I have not been given permission Stanford is inside and no offense but I really don’t want to be too far away from him with your brother lurking around,” Killian says the Young Prince Chuckles

"None taken Olin can be what’s the word," he says

  
"Overbearing and invasive," the Redhead Says

"A perverted asshole yes, ” Isan says surprising the other teen

  
Killian chuckled

   
"But thanks for trying to be candid about it," the Prince says chuckling as well

  
"I’m trying desperately not to stir up any trouble but the more I get to know your family the harder it seems to get it’s refreshing to meet someone in the world family who isn’t interested in my body,” Killian says

  
"Oh I am as well just not in the way they are I find the prospect of an energy being gaining of physical Earthbound form quite fascinating,” Isan says” also your physical form is aesthetically pleasing but I have more standards I’m not one for forcing myself on anyone”

  
"That I can understand and I appreciate you being honest with me how’s your family seems to want to beat around the bush,” the red-haired teen says

he wasn’t lying it was refreshing to meet someone who was entirely honest with him, not the Tamaya was not he didn’t know how to explain it 

it’s nice to talk to someone his own age he guessed now that I thought about it the only people his own age he had talked to physical age, of course, was Bill and Will but this was different this was talking to someone new we didn’t have a physical connection to. he found it enjoyable they talked for a while about there scientific ideologies  
Until they were interrupted Olin walked up in a huff you looked quite upset

"What do you think you’re doing little brother?" the older Prince says

"Having a scientific discussion with Killian," he says

"you should stop," Olin hissed

"why should he not be given the same access to me the rest of you seem to think you are allowed," Kill says he was finally enjoying himself on the island and he didn't like that it was being interrupted

"because he is not Ruler nor heir," the older says

"so I finally am finally having a real conversation in this place that is not sexually or about my body so if you would be so kind please leave," Kill says annoyed

"oh so he is telling the truth this is just science talk," Olin says

"not everyone is trying to jump a fifteen-year-olds bone most of us think with the head on our shoulders and not the one between our legs," Isan says sitting cross-legged his elbow on his knee and his cheek resting in his hand

Kill bit his lip to keep from laughing

"stick to you turf brother," the older says

"that is subjective by Mythos and our own laws he is still a child you all seem to want to forgo that fact due to his mental age not taking into account that since his lack of life experience knowledge he is the same age as his body only a genius 

"you should all think about that. I'm still underage I am the only one who would not be pushing the line if I was inclined but I am not sex crazy and would like to know whomever I chose to court on and mental and emotional level" Isan lectures

  
Olin mouth opens and closes then he slowly walks away

"that should keep him out of our hair til tomorrow or at least till after dinner," the younger prince says

"that was impressive" Kill says

"Yeah well it's likely it won't work a second time," Isan says

someone cleans their throat

Killian tenses and slowly turns his head to the library door

"mind explaining what I just heard," Ford says

"well I'll tell you," Isan says he explains what was going now

"why didn't you tell me?" Ford asked Killian

"I didn't want to worry you," the teen says feeling chastized 

"you are grounded two weeks we're leaving now," the man says he turns to Isan " I thank you for your honest"

"you are welcome as your ward they were breaking several laws by not telling you of Olins courting plans but even if you are able to leave it won't stop he will chase him sorry," the young prince says bowing lightly

"what do mean, if?" Kill asked

"it is the day before Olins birthday where he turns twenty-one do you really think they'll let you leave unless you can fly your stuck here for now," Isan says

Fords lip twitched fighting off a smirk

"then I guess we'll have to leave after," the man says

"what but I," Kill says Ford elbows him in the ribs the redhead catches on

"Don't want to be in a harem" he finishes

"if Stanford and Stanley do not say so they can not legally keep you here," Isan says "but they may try to get around that they're very stubborn"

"Killian let's go to my room," Ford says dragging him off

Teurall came out of nowhere and pushes Isan against the wall

  
"what do you think you're doing?" the king hissed

"saving this kingdom do you think the Fae or Mythos council would let us off with a warning if your plan succeeds I am turning seventeen next month i cannot be the only adult here you are king Lara is queen and Olin is your heir I was a spare at best yet I am the only one think ahead to the consequences that this plan will have on our people" Isan snapped back

the king was stunned

"also as the only one against if you guys get in trouble there is a small chance I will be forced to rule and I do not want to rule I have plans to I want to travel see the world not be trapped in a gilded cage that is the crown I will never be king " Isan says walking off " I will not be corrupted by power I'm already corrupted enough"

"your grounded" Teurall says

  
"don't care," he says

"and you will be at the party," the king says   
Isan tense

"you can not go to the library for a month if you are not present til at least midnight,"

"ten I like to get to sleep before Twelve and I am still growing I need my sleep," Isan says "plus after ten is when you start serving the hard stuff" he smirks

the king finches "oh right the Amsterdam incident those terms are acceptable" he says

Isan walks

"put on the crown," the king says

"why bother? it would only be for show, we both know I am not pure anymore," the prince says darkly

"it was not your chose you did nothing wrong you are still pure to this family, "Teurall says in a fatherly way

"if it will make your conscience feel cleaner I shall wear it but the marks and the council say otherwise," Isan says touching his left wrist covered by a silver cuff and cloth under the king looked guilty

  
he walked to his room he felt dirty again he stripped down and walked to his bathroom scars litter his body a dark brand stood out dead center of his back a Fleur-de-lis with a Crown on top

  
the Bangla word for whore was burned into his wrist it to had a crown like it was mocking him

( _বেশ্যা_  )

  
"Bēśyā, " he says "Ēkaṭi bēśyā āpani bēśyā cēẏē bēśi habē nā"

"why do you make me feel clean again after all these years" Isan whispered his lip twitched "no one deserves that most certainly not you even if you be better off then I was by a wide margin a slave is still a slave no matter what label it is given"

with Ford

"so what do we do?" Kill asked

"I know you don't like it, neither do I but we need to wait this out," Ford says

'I know how" Bill says

"crap he's back," Kill says

"Bill" Ford groaned

"he says he knows how to get out," the redhead says

"fine what?" Ford says Bill was silent

"well are you going to tell me?" Kill asked

 _'first cover all mirrors or reflective surfaces they can watch you from them'_ Kill quickly does so

' _ok you have the kings soul piece'_ Bill says

"yeah so I can't barter with that " Kill says

 _'silly Killer it's given back when you use the favor he owes'_ the blond says

"what how do I use a favor?" the redhaired teen asked

"Favor" Ford says Bill is silent again Kill figured it out his eye twitched

"Oh damn it Bill this is neither the time nor the place to be giving Ford the silent treatment," he says

 _'fine you just have to invoke the deal and give him an order'_  Bill says

"I don't know how to do that" Kill says pulling at his hair

 _'it's like you focus on the emotion he felt when he made the deal"_ the blond says

"and what pray tell was the emotion he was feeling when he made the deal," Kill asked

 _' heck if I know_ ' Bill says shrugging

"Where's Will?" the redhead asked

' _so many questions he's dreaming but if it was to save his love then it could be love Fear stress of a mixture of the three_  ' Bill says ' _in which case either one will do_ '

"Oh I'm Stressed alright and you are not helping," Kill says pacing " and I am afraid I feel trapped and it's suffocating" he was starting to hyperventilate  
Bill started to sing the song Dipper sang for them

 _♪You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_  
_Have you gone blind?_  
_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_  
_Glass half empty, glass half full_  
_Well, either way, you won't be going thirsty_  
_Count your blessings, not your flaws_

 _♪You've got it all_  
_You lost your mind in the sound_  
_There's so much more_  
_You can reclaim your crown_  
_You're in control_  
_Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
_Put all your faults to bed_  
_You can be king again_

 _You don't get what all this is about_  
_You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt_  
_You've got that young blood, set it free_

(Kill started to sing along slowly remembering the words)

 _♪You've got it all_  
_You lost your mind in the sound_  
_There's so much more_  
_You can reclaim your crown_  
_You're in control_  
_Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
_Put all your faults to bed_  
_You can be king again_

 _There's method in my madness_  
_There's no logic in your sadness_  
_You don't gain a single thing from misery_  
_Take it from me_

Bill smiled Kill could feel the warmth of a hug

 _♪You've got it all_  
_You lost your mind in the sound_  
_There's so much more_  
_You can reclaim your crown_  
_You're in control_  
_Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
_Put all your faults to bed_  
_You can be king_

 _You've got it all_  
_You lost your mind in the sound_  
_There's so much more_  
_You can reclaim your crown_  
_You're in control_  
_Rid of the monsters inside your head_  
_Put all your faults to bed_  
_You can be king again_

"Dipper sang that I remembered the melody I just couldn't remember the words," Kill says feeling calm

' _you don't need to feel the Emotions he felt brother you just need to know what they are to grasp the concept focus on that one soul piece that matches his and give your order'_ Bill says _'sorry if I didn't make that clear'_

"that sounds simple enough when you put it that way," Kill says

 _'i have to go I'll be back later_ ' the blond says ' _be safe'_

Ford stared on in shock

"what?" the teen asked

"you can sing," the man says awkwardly

"I wasn't focusing on what I sounded like was it bad?" Kill asked

"no no it just I would not do it around the Elves we don't need to give them more reason to chase you," Ford says

  
Killian explains to Ford what Bill had told him

the man's hand rested on his chin thoughtfully

"we have at worst midnight tonight to figure this out at best tomorrow night," Ford says

Stan walked in

"ok I'm back and you will not believe what I overheard," the man says

"that the crown prince is courting Killian," Ford says

"HE'S WHAT " Stan yelled

"oh so it's something different," the older twin says

"tell us your news first," Kill says

"it's about the youngest prince some noble here for the party were whispering about it," Stan says

"Isan what about him," Ford asked

"it's not just his brother birthday tomorrow it's an anniversary when he was ten almost eleven the party was crash secretly it's why the securities so tight," the man says

"what happened," Kill asked worried for his new acquaintance

"the crashers took something a plant but that's not all they took, " Stan says "Isan spotted him"

Killian looked shocked he had a bad feeling about where this was going

"so I ran to the ship and looked it up they only got him back four years ago but he wasn't rescued by anyone he killed half of them the people who had him and free nearly fifty other captives they found him perched upon their corpse the others captor were seriously injured and disfigured " Stanley says handing Ford the files "the kid was branded but also due to the murders the Royals can't claim him as their genetic son they had to adopt him as a ward they still act as if he is"

"stop it," Kill says he fist clench "this is wrong"

the men looked at him

"how dare they, how dare you this was not our business it's his so what if he killed to protect himself has nothing to do with us" he growled he felt a pain in his head he cried out and fell to his knees in a trance 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more very soon 
> 
> please review it's the escape scene that is slowing this whole series down any help would be nice

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i would be fun for the tank Bill to be sane don't judge I've read a lot crazier fic then this trust me
> 
> also thinking of changing the series title to the life and times of Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher


End file.
